The invention concerns a device for decreasing the soiling of the rear window of a vehicle, particularly an automobile, equipped with an inside rear view mirror. Comparatively steeply sloped rear windows are particularly subject to soiling by dust and dirt whirled up by the motion of the vehicle, for example from wheels thereof. Comparatively gradually sloped rear windows are particularly subject to soiling by dust and dirt settling on the window. The soiling easily attains such a degree that the inside rear view mirror becomes practically useless.
A window-wiper on the rear window has been used as one way of easily cleaning rear windows of vehicles. Wipers, however, require additional moving and energy-consuming parts, and even then clean only part of the rear window so that visibility through it from the rear view mirror still remains limited.